


Even breathing is easier with you.

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Can that be a kink please?, Choking, Come play?, D/s, PWP, fluff?, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Tell me if I hurt you, okay?’ he says, and his voice cracks. Harry nods frantically; his eyes wild and Louis can feel the bob of his Adam’s apple under his palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even breathing is easier with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno where this came from, but I like it ;)  
> Ignore the mistakes blah blah blah.  
> Please enjoy :)

Harry’s laid out delicately on the sheets, limbs spread with his ankles hooked around Louis’ thighs. His chest rises and falls with staccato breathing as Louis gives him a slow and steady drag of his cock. His feet are planted firmly on the carpet, keeping him grounded as he looms over Harry’s body, presses his lips to Harry’s neck and gets lost in his skin. 

Harry keens, craning his head up and exposes his neck more, lets Louis skim his lips across his burning flesh, teasing. He asks Louis, ‘please,’ in a broken voice and his legs are shaking, holding so tight around Louis thighs , like he’s scared he will float away. 

Louis stops, grinds achingly slow and Harry trembles under his weight. He sits up, pulls Harry closer into him with strong hands on his hips, strong enough to bruise. Harry slides across the sheets, whines loudly as their hips touch, bodies impossibly close, closer. 

Louis swallows thickly, strokes his hands up Harry’s sides until his fingertips are resting against the birds inked on his chest. Harry squirms under his devouring look and Louis takes a moment to appreciate him, all worked up and trembling for Louis’ touch, before he slides his right hand up and around Harry’s throat. 

Harry moans then, the sound ripping from his chest and he arches his back, trying to feel more, but Louis keeps the pressure on his neck light, keeps him waiting. 

‘Tell me if I hurt you, okay?’ he says, and his voice cracks. Harry nods frantically; his eyes wild and Louis can feel the bob of his Adam’s apple under his palm. 

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ he spits out, twists his hands in the sheets, his knuckles white, ‘ _please, Lou. Please._ ’ He’s desperate and Louis can feel his heartbeat in his throat, beating a hundred miles a minute. His skin is slick with sweat as he battles with himself, stopping himself from grinding down on Louis’ dick and pushing himself up into Louis’ palm. He will never let himself, no matter how much he wants it, because Louis is in charge.

Louis applies the smallest amount of pressure on Harry’s throat, testing him, and Harry’s jaw suddenly goes slack his body goes stock still, and he comes. He throws his head back, a broken whine escaping his lips; the muscles in his body go taught as he paints his milky skin. He lays trembling in its wake, body wracked with aftershocks. It takes all of Louis willpower not to break down and fuck into him again, while he’s loose and quiet. Instead he presses down hard on Harry’s wind pipe, and Harry lets out a gasp of air and he stills. Louis holds him, his hand so tight that his arm begins to shake. Harry’s eyes begin to water, and his face flushes an angry red and he’s struggling to breathe, his hands twist in the sheets and only when his hand comes to wrap around his wrist does Louis’ let go.

Harry inhales sharply, coughing and choking on air as his lungs begin to fill. Louis grabs him roughly by the hips, begins to pound ruthlessly into his body and comes with a gasp moments later, his vision swimming. He slumps over Harry, presses his nose into his neck. He takes a moment to collect himself and can feel Harry scratching lightly over his back, from his shoulder blades down to his bum and up again, one soothing motion that brings Louis back to reality.

Harry’s face is streaked with tears and his neck is already beginning to bruise and the sight alone is enough to make Louis hard again. Louis kisses him softly, dips his tongue between his teeth and Harry mewls quietly when they part. 

‘You alright, sweetheart?’ Louis asks, mouth pressed to Harry’s, their breath mingling. Harry nods once, swallows profusely, like he can still feel Louis grip around his throat. He probably can. 

‘I’m sleepy,’ he mumbles and his voice is red raw, bruised and battered, messed, a complete opposite of his angel face, emerald eyes and rosy cheeks.

Louis has to kiss him, is too dizzy with emotion to keep looking at his face and Harry sighs as he swallows Louis tongue. His legs are still wrapped loosely around Louis’ hips; his hands are playing lazily with Louis’ hair. All Louis can see behind his eyelids is his hand around Harry’s throat and the finger marks beginning to show against his skin.

‘Turn over, love’ he says sweetly, and he waits until Harry gets settled on his stomach before he slides back into him. He’s wet and warm and Harry shivers, over sensitive, when their hips meet. ‘I’ll be quick, darling,’ he promises and Harry whines softly as Louis draws his hips out and pushes back in. 

It takes him no time at all to come again, his arms shaking as he holds himself over Harry’s pliant body, and when they settle properly under the covers, the sheets are soiled, but that’s nothing to worry about now. Harry cuddles into his side and Louis tells him he loves him before they fall asleep. 

x

Louis doesn’t sleep well, keeps waking up in the middle of the night to listen to Harry’s steady breathing. He’s always been a worrier. He’s the tower that everyone settles on when they need to check their balance, and his thoughts always keep him up at night.

It’s almost 4am and Harry’s rolled away from him in his sleep. He stares up at the shadows on the ceiling, let’s his worries gnaw at him. Harry is very sensitive and sweet, and sometimes he gets nightmares. 

He begins to whine in his sleep, shifts around restlessly under the sheets and a sob rips from his body. Louis is immediately at his side, manoeuvres himself around Harry and presses his chest to his back, slings his arm over his body. Harry hiccups and curls in on himself, crying, but still fast asleep. He lets out a heartbreaking whine and Louis shushes him quietly, gently brings his hand up and pushes his thumb between Harry’s lips. 

Harry immediately stills, begins to suckle on Louis thumb. His teeth dig just above the knuckle and he still hiccups around the digit, but he’s so much calmer already. Harry’s mouth is warm and every time he sucks weakly the feeling shoots right down to Louis dick.

Louis closes his eyes and hums Harry back into tranquility, and only when his heartbeat is normal again does Louis gently pull his thumb out and uses the wetness to quickly get himself off.

He bites his lip hard when he comes, and he wipes his hand on the sheets, curls up into Harry’s back, and falls asleep again.

x

The next morning come and the bruises on Harry’s neck are a brooding purple. Louis finds him admiring it in the mirror in the bathroom, 

‘Let me see,’ Louis whispers and Harry moves towards him, bares his neck like he had done last night. Louis breath catches. The mark is dark and stretches across his whole throat. There is a clear imprint of Louis’ thumb and each individual finger, and it’s nothing like they’ve done before. ‘It’s beautiful,’ Louis breathes, reaches out lightly to brush his fingers against it.

Harry shivers bodily, covers Louis hand with his own and presses down, just the smallest amount of pressure. His pupils blow instantly and his breathing get’s shallow and he says, _‘I want another one.’ ___

Before Louis has time to think about it, he’s bending Harry over the sink and sliding into him. He fucks him in short, quick bursts and when he comes he bites down hard on the back of Harry’s neck and when his vision comes back all he can taste is blood.

x

Louis makes them sandwiches while Harry cleans himself up. He’s singing softly under his breath when Harry wraps around him like an octopus, trapping him against the counter. His body is still hot from the shower, and he smells fresh and clean, like Louis likes him best. 

Louis turns in his embrace, brings his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks. Harry smiles weakly at him but his eyes don’t light up the way they usually do. 

‘What’s wrong, bub?’ Louis coos, thumbing the hinges of Harry’s jaw. Harry’s face crumples then, his face knotted in a frown and he curls into Louis’ body, drops his head on his shoulder. Louis shushes him, wraps him up in a hug and plays with his hair.

Harry mumbles against his neck, ’I can’t see it.’ 

Louis tugs softly at his curls until they’re looking at each other again, and Louis’ heart hammers wildly because he’s always shocked by the green of Harry’s eyes, ‘can’t see what, darling?’ he brings his hand up to rub at the crease in Harry’s brow. 

‘Can’t see the mark,’ Harry pouts and it takes a moment for Louis to register. He laughs fondly when he does, and coos when Harry’s frown deepens. He takes his hands and presses against the mark on the back of Harry’s neck, digs the pad of his index finger into the wound and Harry hisses and jerks in his grip.

‘Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean it’s not there,’ Louis says softly, and Harry’s legs begin to tremble when he pushes down harder, Louis can almost feel the teeth marks indented in his flesh, ‘It’s there sweetie, can you feel it?’

Harry swallows roughly and nods, his grip around Louis’ hips tighten and stay that way even when Louis eases up on his mark. 

x

Later that evening Harry is sitting with his head in Louis’ lap and an ice pack on the back of his neck. The mark left was worse than Louis intended, he broke through the skin and the bruise around the wound creeps out across Harry’s neck like spilled wine on linoleum floors.

Louis insisted that Harry put an ice pack on it, to help it heal quicker because they only have three weeks off before they go back on tour again. Harry pouted cutely, but agreed and Louis put on his favourite tv show and let him suck on his thumb to keep him happy. 

He rubs some ointment on the wound to help the scabbing, careful not to press to hard, but Harry crawls into his lap moments later, pressing kisses to his lips and asking for it.

Louis jerks them off together with one small hand as Harry presses his fingers into the ring around his neck. They come moments apart from each other and afterwards Harry licks lazily from Louis fingers as they finish watching their show.

x

Mostly, Louis is in control and he’ll always take care of Harry. But sometimes he lets Harry take it for himself, because he loves to lay back and watch Harry work himself on his cock.

He’s seated in Louis' lap, teeth worried between his lips as he works himself frantic, chasing down his orgasm. Louis hands on his thighs keep him steady as Harry draws insistent figure eights. He’s panting, whining uncontrollably,

‘You feel so good, Lou,’ he breathes, pushing himself up and down, up and down, ‘oh my god, shit, you feel so amazing.’

Louis smiles up at him and doesn’t say anything. Harry is usually loud in bed, his whole body shakes with pleasure. He’s so sensitive and he always loses control of himself and sometimes on tour, Louis has to gag him to keep him quiet.

He’s close, and Louis can tell by the way his body clenches around him, how he has to keep bottoming out or else he’ll explode. Louis knows that the way he’s biting his lip means he doesn’t want to, wants to savour the pleasure he gets from riding Louis dick.

So Louis strokes his thighs quietly, silently urging him on, because he’s so achingly close to his release that if Harry doesn’t come soon then he won’t be able to either.

‘Come on, angel,’ Louis encourages after a moment, after Harry’s stopped shifting in his lap. His dick is curved up between his legs and his hand keeps moving towards it, but he keeps denying himself the release. 

Harry’s eyes shoot open and he looks down at Louis with bleary eyes, ‘I want you to first,’ he says, his sentence broken as he fights for breath. Louis smiles softly up at him and before he can say anything, the words tumble from Harry’s mouth. ‘I want you – I want you to come. Wanna feel you - Never get to feel you.’

And it’s true, Louis knows, because when Harry comes his brain shuts off, his eyes go glassy and blank and he falls into a blissful subspace that Louis can only dream of entering, and everything around him falls away.

This is Harry’s time, and Louis always gives Harry what he wants. 

‘Okay, my love,’ he says, plants his grip on Harry’s hips to keep him still. He pushes up into him; keeping Harry seated and tries to make himself come. 

Moments go by and he’s teetering on the edge of orgasm, but he can’t push himself through. Harry’s looking down at him, chewing on his candy red lips and Louis groans, frustrated and plants his heels and slams up into Harry’s heat. 

Harry cries out as Louis hits deep inside him, his breathing shakes and he throws his head back in pleasure. He’s almost there, but Louis needs to come first. 

Suddenly Harry is reaching for him with shaking hands, prying his hand off his hip and sucking Louis’ thumb into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. At the instant touch of his tongue Louis is coming, shooting deep inside Harry’s shaking body and Harry moans when he feels it, clenching greedily around Louis length until he’s done. 

Everything is a blur, his head is pounding and all Louis can do is pull his thumb from Harry’s mouth and wrap both his hands around his neck, because this way he covers both bruises. He presses down hard and Harry chokes for a second and then he’s spilling on Louis stomach and falling off the edge. 

When they’ve both regained their breath Louis lets his hands drop for Harry’s neck. Harry looks blissed out, peaceful and Louis can’t help but run his hands all over Harry’s skin to help bring him back.

‘Hey,’ he says softly, and waits until Harry’s eyes focus on him and recognition crosses his features, ‘how was that, princess?’ he asks and Harry’s face splits into a beautiful smile and he leans over Louis to hug him and press kisses to his neck.

‘I love you, Lou,’ he mumbles and Louis holds him tight, doesn’t want to let him go for the remainder of his life. 

‘I love you too, honey. You were so great, so happy. You’re so beautiful, darling.’ The words pour for Louis lips and Harry shudders under the praise, Louis can feel it where their bodies connect.

It takes them a long while to get up, and Louis has to pull out of Harry’s body before he gets too soft, much to Harry’s dislike. They make out lazily for ages, lips sore and bruised, and Louis keeps pressing his love into Harry’s skin, just in case he forgets. Harry’s large body covers his like a protective blanket, and sometimes that’s just what Louis needs. 


End file.
